


Before tomorrow happens

by MyosotisScorpioides



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, Separations, mutual understanding, possibly occ, the one that got away trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyosotisScorpioides/pseuds/MyosotisScorpioides
Summary: The last night Tsuruga Ren is Ren OR The last night Kyoko and Ren are a couple.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Before tomorrow happens

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I actually read "Skip Beat!" or wrote anything. This period of self-isolation got me back into writing and I wanted to do some angst before picking up "Skip Beat!" once more.  
> The characters are supposed to be a few years older than in manga, hence I tried making them a bit more mature without actually going occ.

** Before tomorrow happens **

**_ One-shot _ **

_ KYOKO – a name you cannot avoid while visiting the cinema. It seems that recently every single film the young actress  _ _ stars _ _ in receives critical acclaim and now we can finally see her next to the impeccable gentleman TSURUGA REN! The  _ _ labelmates _ _ will grace the silver screen with their new dark romance melodrama “SHADOWS”! The leading role – a shy and fragile-hearted 16-year-old who falls in love with a handsome office worker (played by TSURUGA REN) – is nothing like any other part KYOKO has played before. Though she makes a great scheming villainess, will she be able to deal with the role of the love interest?! Of course, the attractiveness and professionalism of the great TSURUGA REN will be a great help! _

_ And the leading man! TSURUGA REN, divulged that his character is not what he seems to be. Rumours claim, that the last day of shooting was so secretive, even the actors got the script the only a few hours before filming. ALL BECAUSE OF TSURUGA REN’S CHARACTER! What is the twist?! Why don’t we know anything about TSURUGA’s character (not even his name)?! The nation is on the edge of their seats, waiting for the first episode of the melodrama to air and finally, find out what is hiding behind all of this secrecy! _

... ∽∾●∾∼ …

“You’ll get cold.” Ren whispered to Kyoko while the cameras were going off in front of them. 

“It’s okay. It’s just a few photo’s then we’ll go inside.” She managed to reply without anyone noticing.

“It will probably be cold in there as well. When the lights go off, I’ll slip you my blazer.” 

“Thanks.”

A shiver went down Kyoko’s spine and  goosebumps became visible on her skin. It was such a chilly night and the dress wasn’t doing her any favours. Well, visually the red off the shoulder dress with a sweetheart neck and a slit down her right leg looked amazing, but she was incredibly close to turning into an  icicle . Good thing she grew out her hair, at least with it down her neck is slightly less cold.

“Kyoko you look amazing! Please, look here!” One of the reporters shouted and Kyoko wasted no time in flashing him a killer smile. 

Most of the press, however, were screaming Ren’s name. Considering how incredible he looked in that blue velvet tuxedo it was no surprise that all eyes were on him. Ren caught her looking and his smile turned rather gentle. That snapped Kyoko out of her daze.

_ ‘Not on him. On us.’ _

Quickly, Kyoko was once more in her PR mode, posing and trying to catch the best lighting possible. Publicity was a must and these kinds of appearances could easily serve as a boost to her career one day. To stand one’s own near Tsuruga Ren, to appear unaffected by his presence was something to be admired of and something very few have achieved and she was extremely good at faking it.

“Excuse me, but the showing is about to start! Please, wait to take photos and ask questions until after the event. I assure you; we will provide you with sufficient time to ask anything you want.” Yashiro announced. 

Thank god that he was there. Kyoko didn’t know how much longer she would’ve lasted without starting to shiver visibly. 

The stars of the event were the first to enter the cinema where the pilot episode of their new drama was supposed to be revealed to the press and tv show critics, an hour before it will be aired to the general public. Kyoko and Ren were seated at the very end of the room, leaving no space for them to be observed secretly.

Soon, the actors playing secondary characters also entered and took their seats in front of the leading duo. With hushed voices the cast greeted each other and made themselves comfortable. Aside from the few more press events planned later the same month it was their last time seeing each other.

All of the seats in the cinema were filled as the crew and reporters flooded in. A heart-breaking tune – the drama’s opening theme – started playing and slowly the lights started going dim. Ren unbuttoned his blazer and placed it over Kyoko. Instead of wearing it, Kyoko used it as a blanket as it resembled one in the way it covered her petite frame. Her face  turned slightly pink. No matter how many times Ren performed such gestures of affection Kyoko just couldn’t get used to it.

Ren put his hand on his knee, placing it palms up and Kyoko positioned hers on the top of his. While smiling, he squeezed her hand one, two, three times. She locked her eyes on the giant screen in front of them  and mirrored his action, the last squeeze lasting a bit longer than his.

_ “I love you.” _

_ “I love you too.” _

... ∽∾●∾∼ …

“Could it be that the reason behind the chemistry on-screen is your actual romantic relationship?” One of the reporters asked. The whole cast was ready to hear this question and everyone was excited to hear the answer. Though both Ren and Kyoko were friendly to the rest of the cast and the crew, something in the way they looked at each other was suspicious. Or at least so, anyone who spent even a minute on the set thought.

“I’m sorry I have to disappoint you, but me and Tsuruga-san are merely good friends.” Kyoko commented. “However, I am flattered that our acting was good enough to make you question our relationship.”

Everyone turned to Ren, their brows furrowed in question. 

“Sadly, what Kyoko-san said is true. She’s one of my best friends but I don’t have any interest in pursuing her romantically.”

“Now that the first episode has finally aired is there something you would like to tell the rest of the cast? Or the audience?” Another reporter chimed in.

“I was really glad having worked with such wonderful people.” Ren started while dazzling the press with a killer smile. “Everyone was really kind and friendly, I’m leaving the project feeling as a part of this new huge family. I hope the audience will enjoy the show and appreciate the work these great people put into creating it.”

“How about you, Kyoko-san?”

“I have to agree with the sentiment  Tsuruga -san expressed.” The young woman noted. “I was really honoured being a part of this project. The environment on set was wonderful and I wasn’t afraid of getting an NG, because I knew that all these amazing actors and professionals will help me to get it right.”

“ Tsuruga -san, I have a question for you.” A reporter in the back started. “How does it feel having broken into international market? When are you leaving for the United States?”

The air left Kyoko’s lungs. Her face fell, but for merely a moment. Yet, the second her eyes met Ren’s her smile, if anything, became even more radiant.

“I am very thankful for the opportunities given to me. It’s a dream of any actor to star in a Hollywood blockbuster at least once in their life time. Frankly, I don’t know what I ever did to deserve it.” He took a deep breath. “However, I do feel slightly melancholic as well. My flight leaves in a few days and I won’t be able to return for at least two years.”

If only there were no cameras, no reporters, Ren would’ve reached out and held Kyoko’s hand, hugged her and traced butterfly kisses on her face.  _ Later. _

“Kyoko-san, do you have anything lined up after  _ ‘Shadows’ _ ?”

Kyoko’s legs were numb. As she was crossing them in another direction tiny pins and needles started stinging. 

“I have a table read for my next project at the end of the month. Soon, an announcement will be released so please stayed tuned for that.”

There were so many lights directed at them, so many people were present in the room, yet, Ren’s fingertips were still cold.

... ∽∾●∾∼ …

The one to leave first was Ren. Kyoko stayed behind, answered a few more questions, took a few more photos. Had a few more drinks. She left an hour later than Ren, but turned up at the same hotel.

There were so many people near the lift. Too much attention would be on her, it would take too long to reach the 16 th floor. The stairs will have to do.

After the first 5 flights of stairs, Kyoko took a breather. After 3 more she took off her heels and soldiered on. 

_ Room 1607 _

When Kyoko entered the suite, Ren’s blazer made of blue velvet was already abandoned near the entrance. She caught him right in the middle of taking off his make-up in front of the big mirror in the bathroom. His white shirt was halfway unbuttoned, his black bow-tie was undone and hung sluggishly on his neck. He was standing there barefoot, slightly leaning forward.

Cotton pads were littered on the edge of the black sink. 

Kyoko hugged him from behind.

Ren smiled and placed his hand on hers.

“I’m sorry for interrupting. Please continue.” Her voice sounded rather hoarse. 

“Let me help you with the zipper.” His voice was so gentle.

... ∽∾●∾∼ …

They were dressed in soft fluffy hotel bathrobes, with TV on in the background, room service on a low glass coffee table. Kyoko’s hair was wet, but Ren’s barely damp. He took a shower first, while she slowly finished filling up a miniature trash can with used cotton pads. She used his facial cleanser, bodywash and his shampoo. She smelled of Ren and had nothing of hers in the suite. Even the dress. She was supposed to return it to the designer by the end of the week.

“When is your plane?” Kyoko inquired.

“Tomorrow at 9 a.m. but I will be leaving early to bleach my hair.” Ren answered. “Are you thinking of seeing me off?”

Kyoko stayed quiet.

“You shouldn’t. I’m not leaving the country as  Tsuruga Ren, but as  Kuon .”

Ren wanted her to come.

“I’m not going to.” Kyoko’s answer was barely a whisper.

Kyoko didn’t want to cry in front of him any more.

“If I asked you to marry me...” Ren hesitated. “...would you?”

The question surprised her. He never mentioned marriage.

“I would...” Her body shifted slightly turning away from him. “...will you?”

She was barely eighteen. Her career was finally taking off. There was still so much for her to see, so much to do. So many people to love. So, how could he...?

“I won’t.” He stated firmly.

“If I asked you to stay... you wouldn’t. ”

The moment Kyoko said those taboo words, she regretted it immediately.

“I would...” Ren traced his eyes over her back, the long copper strands of  her  hair . He breathed in deeply. “Will you?”

“I won’t...” She admitted.

It was something he worked so hard for, he suffered for so many years while trying to reach it. How could she obstruct his view when he was so close to the goal?

The unspoken words hung between them. Kyoko will not wait for him. Ren will not take her to the United States. She vowed herself to never live on empty promises ever again. He decided long ago, that above all else, he must stand on his own two feet.

“Thank you, for loving me.” Kyoko finally faced Ren. She was smiling, but her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

“Thank you, for letting you love me.” Was his reply.

Kyoko wiped her tears away and put her head on Ren’s lap. As moist warmth enveloped his  thighs he took her hand into his. 

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be the same quality as some of my previous works, but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Positive and negative comments are welcome!


End file.
